Model Behavior
by Amarin Rose
Summary: Pairing: Connor–Kyle Summary: After a fight with Donna, Kyle seeks out his best friend for a heart to heart. He gets more than he looked for, but definitely what he needs.


**Model Behavior **

* * *

_Set just after this scene in the Green Lantern series: community. livejournal. com/ scans(underscore)daily/ 3075798. html_

* * *

_What the hell made her fly off the handle like that? _Kyle thought as he flew away. He didn't know where he was headed, just away from his current problems.

Problem, singular, going by the name of Donna Hinckley Stacy Troy.

The thing was, he knew why Donna flew off the handle. Apparently she had this deep-seated fear that any guy she got involved with was going to cheat on her. He didn't know why; he'd heard through Connor that Roy had apparently not picked up that bad habit from Oliver Queen, and her husband Terry had, as far as he knew, been faithful, so why…?

Sighing, because he had a feeling he'd probably never know, Kyle took stock of his location and realized he wasn't that far from the diner he and Connor liked to frequent. Which meant he was only slightly farther from Connor's apartment.

He landed in an alley and quickly ringed off his suit, going back to his civvies. When he reached Connor's door, he had to knock three times before Connor finally answered, but when he did, Kyle could tell why.

Connor had just gotten out of the shower. His hair was still wet, and he wasn't wearing a real shirt, just a tank top. Also, the top two buttons of his jeans were undone.

Kyle tried not to notice that as he grinned sheepishly at his ever-so-serene (even with cold water trailing down his neck) friend. "Hey, Connor. Sorry if I came at a bad time…"

Connor shook his head and smiled, denying any inconvenience, as Kyle knew he would. "It's all right, Kyle; I'd just gotten out of the shower when you knocked." He ran the towel over his hair a few times, gesturing for Kyle to enter. "C'mon in; I'll make some tea. You look like you need to talk."

_Boy, is that the understatement of the year,_ Kyle thought, but didn't say. Connor made pretty good tea – and he never complained about the five Sweet 'N Lows Kyle put in each cup. Donna hated Sweet 'N Low; said it tasted like plastic.

There were actually a lot of things he and Donna disagreed on, and Kyle ended up listing several of them to Connor. Each time, Connor would ask if they'd talked about it, and while the answer varied (she never remembered to put the toothpaste cap back on even after she said she'd do it, and he could only remember to put the seat down half the time) generally, Donna didn't make compromises. And she only wanted to talk about a problem they were having if it was something Kyle did wrong.

"I'm sensing a trend here," Connor said noncommittally.

Kyle frowned down into his half-empty third cup of Darjeeling. "Yeah, me too. It's just…it doesn't make sense for us to give up when the problems are usually so petty."

"Usually?"

That was how Kyle found himself telling Connor about that afternoon. The part that really steamed him (aside from Donna thinking he'd cheat on her) was that Donna **knew** he'd drawn and painted nudes before. Hell, she'd seen one or two at his shows. But that afternoon she'd acted like she'd been betrayed or something, and made him out to be some sort of rakish cad from a Victorian romance novel.

"Perhaps just a Greek drama," Connor suggested, quirking his lips. "Et tu, Kyle?"

Kyle snorted. "Yeah, but I didn't do any of it to hurt her. And I'm not giving up my art, even just a part of it, for her."

Connor nodded. "You shouldn't have to; your art is as much a part of you as my archery is of me. Donna understands that, I'm sure."

Quirking a brow at his friend, Kyle drained his cup. Setting it on the table, he asked, "Really? Then why did she act like that?"

"She's probably feeling very insecure, what with her divorce."

"Sometimes I feel like I'm just there to be her punching bag," Kyle heard himself say, and even though he was horrified to hear the words, they felt…right.

"Then maybe that's the reason why you and Donna should part," Connor said, a compassionate hand laying over his.

"Maybe," Kyle said, then lapsed into silence. He watched the cars go by out the window, and finally asked, "But don't you think I should try and work things out with Donna first?" He felt like that was what he **should** do, but…a part of him didn't want to. And that part was growing larger by the moment.

Connor nodded, and removed his hand, leaving Kyle's feeling a little cold. "That might be a good idea. Or it might not. In any case, if you do choose to try and mend your relationship…maybe next time you should get a male model," he suggested. " Donna could hardly get paranoid about that."

Kyle snorted. "Unless she starts thinking I'm gay." The amused glint in Connor's eyes unsettled him a bit. "Besides, I wouldn't know where to find one." There were significantly fewer male models for artists than there were female ones.

Connor's smile was…really not that calm little Buddha smile he usually gave. And then he pulled his tanktop off, and Kyle felt blood rush to his head – to both of them. "Well, I might have a suggestion on that last…" Connor offered, laughter in his voice and sex in his smile. Sex, when Kyle knew without a shadow of a doubt that Connor was a virgin.

_On the first, too,_ Kyle thought, but that didn't keep him from veritably pouncing Connor, even if he **did** take it slow in deference to Connor's inexperience. Some might say it was too soon, but Kyle had never been a model of propriety, and Connor's behavior was much too enticing to resist.

* * *

THE END


End file.
